Crying Before Dawn
by Broken Baby Girl
Summary: Ok here's a new one for all of you. Liam, Ramon, Derek and Simon must compeet of Chloe's love. What will happen or will someone take her away from all of them? Lol read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

An all new thriller based on our favrote Supernaturals.

Chloe is finally going off the university in Austraila and she's in danger. Who elce is to save her accept Derek.

Or maybe Liam.

Or Simon.

Or Ramon.

Or maybe a mystry charicter.

Yes in this story Chlo winning the hears of three werewolfs and a sorcerer.

Who will she end up with Derek, Ramon, Liam, or Simon?

Read to find out.

Warning may contain a few lemons and cursing.

All Charicters are OOC.

Just saying so here it is.

Crying Before Dawn.

Proluge

Finally

C-P.O.V

Holy crap! I'm in Austraila!

"Hey ya shela you gonna get movin' soon?" A voice asked.

I turned around to see a blond guy with ice blue eyes with a hulking figure.

He looked at me too and I blushed.

"I'm Chloe." I said looking at him expectantly.

"Liam." He said with a toothy grin.

"Well I'll see you later, right?" I asked and he let out a low chuckle.

"Ya you'll see me around." He said walking around me into the building.

I walked in after him only I ended up walking into a wall of fleash (Can you guess who it is?)

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." He apologized

"S-sorry." I stuttered looking up at the guy.

He was tall. I'd say about 6'3. He was well built around his arms and stomach, I could see it by the shirt he was wairing. He had blond spiked up hair and warm brown eyes compleat with a huge grin.

"Names Simon." He said dragging me out of my dazed state.

"Chloe." I replied.

He looked at me for a brife second before he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it.

Real charming.

I thought.

I heared him chuckle and it sent a jolt of exitment down my spin.

"You're cute when you blush." He whispered.

He handed me a pice of paper and left.

I looked at the note in confusion.

I opened it up and it was his...number.

It had the words: _Call me when you wanna go out, and I'll show you a real good time ;)._

I blushed looking at the note but quickly put it into my pocket for later.

Walking around somemore I saw who I was looking for.

"Chloe, Isn't this grate!" Tori shreaked rushing towards me with a guy i tow.

"Ya Tori it is." I said less enthusiastically as her.

"OMG, Chloe you have to meet my brother!" Tori yelled making my ears ring.

The guy she was dagging behind her was pushed forward.

He had a look of suprise and frustration in his eyes.

His posture was leaned back towards Tori.

Ok so I saying this I was checking him out.

He was male moddle miteral that's forsure.

Ok back to the point.

He was very, very, very tall. Exceedingly well built. He was wearing black...everything. He had ebony or midnight black hair that contrasted with his gorgious emerald eyes.

I blushed when I realized I was cheacking him out. But can you blame me? He's figgen hot.

"I'm Derek." His deep voice rumbbled as he held out his hand.

"C-Chloe." I stutterd griping his hand and stepping forward only to trip and knock Derek over as well.

I closed my eyes as we hit the ground hard.

I heard a groan of pain and I opened my eyes.

Big mistake!

Opened his eyes the sametime as me and he blushed.

I shifted a bit because there was something...I turned beat red when I figured out what it was.

"Can you please get off me." He whispered so only I could hear it.

"Sorry, I really don't feel like doing that." I whispered back with a smile.

He let out a low chuckle and my heart spead up.

Of cours I'm not a whore, I never was. But Derek just broght out this courage that I didn't know I had. I'm already falling for him.

Grate.

"We can contiue this later." He whispered as he sat up with me in his lap.

He got up, helping me up as well.

A few minutes of silence Tori came running back to see us laughing.

She was looking at Derek in shock and wonder.

"What's up with you?" I asked and Tori whooped in cheer.

"He's finally happy." He yelled and for some reason others where cheering as well.

Weird.

"I have to go now." I said and Derek got a hurt accspresion on his face.

Aww he's so cute!

"I'll see you later, ok?" I asked Derek and his face brightened then some how became an emosionless mask.

"Sure, here's my number if you ever wanna call me." He said with a wink and I blushed.

I nodded walking away.

I was wandering around for a bit when I heard my name being called.

I turned around to see Liam waveing me over.

I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Liam." I said and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Chloe, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He said and I nodded.

A guy steped forward.

He was about as tall and well built as Derek and Liam but he was diffrent. He had brown hair and a few tattos. He also had moca brown eyes.

"You must be Chloe, I'm Ramon." He said and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Ramon." I said and he grinned.

"And I you, Chloe." He said nodding in dismissal.

I said goodbye and walked away.

This was going to be a werid year.

L-P.O.V (Liam)

_Mine!_ My wolf Andrew said and I nodded in agreement.

_I compleatly agree. And I'll kill anyone who get in the way of us._

R-P.O.V (Ramon)

_She's so ours._ My wolf Blake said.

I nodded in agreement.

_I'll kill anyone who stands between me and her, and our happiness._

S-P.O.V (Simon.)

_I'm so in love! _I thought to myself.

_I'll kill anyone who stands in my way!_

D-P.O.V (Derek)

_She's cute._ My wolf Aries said.

_Really cute. Crap I think I'm drooling._ I said to him.

_She's our mate and I'll make you rip anyones head off if they stand between us and the girl you know that right. _He said in a possive tone.

_Ya I know and you won't have to make me. _I said back and Aries purred as we watched her butt sway as she walked.

I will protect her!

...

Ok what do you think of this first chapter?

I really hope you like it!

Rate and Review please


	2. Sorry!

I'm so sorry about that.

I didn't mean to do that it was ment for tears of a werewolf angle.

But if I cry a thousand tears pr2 will be set up soon I promise.


	3. You're all mine

Chapter 1

You're all mine

C-P.O.V

The outback sunset was amazing.

Colorful explosions and gloomy shadows.

It was truly a sight to see.

"Chloe?" A deep rumbled sounded behind me.

Jumping, I whiped around to glare at the person.

There behind me stood all 6'7 of Derek.

"Hey, D-Derek w-what's up." I asked, mentily cursing my stutter.

Chuckling, he came to sit by me.

Remembering what had happened last night I felt heat rise on my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"J-just remembering how we met." I mumbbled to my-self.

It was to quiet for him to hear and I knew that, then he started to chuckle.

"How'd you hear that?" I asked looking him head on.

"Nothing." He said.

Frowning, I let the matter drop.

"Derek, is there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"It's non of you're buisness." He whispered.

"But..." He cut me off with a growl.

"Chloe, it's non of your buisness. Now shut up or I'll make you. Now leave me alone." He yelled in annoience.

I looked at him, feeling tears prick my eyes.

I got up and ran to the dorms.

...

Slowing down as I got to the doors, I felt the tears coming down my face.

Walking up to the dorm I went face first into someone.

Looking up, I met blue eyes full of worrie and sympathy.

"Chloe." Liam mumbbled.

Reaching out he put a hand on my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked his tone soothing and gentle.

"N-no." I cried, walking into his embrace and clung to him tightly.

"What happened." He asked holding me closer then ever.

"D-Derek yelled at me and...he...said he'd make me shut up, I'm just worried about him'" I sobbed into his shirt.

"He...what...I, um...I'm going to kill him." Liam mumbbled in anger.

"Liam no, I'll handle it my-self. Please just stay with me." I said, scared he was going to leave me as well.

"Ok, Chloe. But promise me one thing." He said, looking down upon me and I looking up at him.

"Stay away from him." Liam said and I nodded.

"I will, I promise." I said snuggleing into him more.

Right now, I was happy, I was content, I was...falling for Liam.

L-P.O.V

Oh god please don't let this end.

I whispered to my-self watching Chloe fall asleep.

"Liam?" A voice asked.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Ramon looking at Chloe and I in confusion.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Ramon asked.

Nodding, I carfuly stood up, not wanting to wake Chloe.

"What?" I asked.

"I think she's my mate." He whispered.

Looking at him in shock, I started to growl.

"Well she's mine too." I said.

"We've gotta settle this one way or another," Ramon said.(one way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha, lol)

"We'll see who she likes better." I mumbbled.

"Deal." And with that we shook hands and I walked back over to Chloe.

Looking down at the little angle, I sighed.

"You're all mine." I whispered, leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly.

"No matter what."

...

Ok what do you think, I might just keep going if I can get at least 5 reviews.

How do you guys like it.

Thanks to Emo Rocker for the idea, TTYL.

P.S Sotty it's been so long I've just been really lazy. But I'll try to update weekly now.

and sorry it's so short.

P.P.S Jackson, I really don't care I love this story and I don't like you so F...Off


	4. Date for the Derek Souza

Chapter 2

Why do you care

C.P.O.V

Waking up, I looked around.

Where was I?

"Hey, Chloe." A voice said to me.

Squeaking in suprise, I whiped around.

There stood all 6'2 of Liam.

"H-hey, L-Laim." I stuttered.

"Are you ok?" He asked, last nights events caming rushing back to me in a flash.

Derek and I hanging out. Derek kissing me. Derek insulting me. Me throughing a rock at his head. Liam helping me. Falling asleep at Liam's side.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, remembering that I was falling for him.

"Ya...I'm fine." I whispered.

"You, wanna talk about it?" He asked, looking at me intently.

"No." I said, looking at him.

Realizing something, I felt my face flush with heat and grow red.

He wasn't wearing a shirt.

Trying not th oggel at his we defined chest, I looked at the wall.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"My room, you fell asleep and I didn't know where your room was so I just brought you here." He said, still looking at me.

Feeling uncomfortabel, I shifted away from him. I could tell he didn't like that to much, because he started to growl.

Yelping in fear, I backed up agaist the head bord of his bed.

Just then the door burst open and you'll never gues who was standing there.

Percing green eyes, jet black hair and very well built.

Derek stood in the door way, looking at me then to Liam. A growl bubbled up in his throught as he advance on Liam.

He grabbed my are roughly but gently and placed me at his side. It felt like I belonged there, but then I remembered what had happened last night.

"Stay away from her!" Derek snarled.

"And why should I?" Liam challanged, he reached from me but pulled back when Derek growled louder.

He backed us out of the room and pulled me into a room two doors down, it was his room.

"Chloe..." Derek started, looking at the ground.

"Derek..." I said, trying to look at his face.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday. I didn't know what had come over me." He whispered, rasing his head to look in my eyes.

"It's ok Derek, but I was really upset." I said, looking anywhere but him.

"I know, let me make it up to you." He said.

"What did you have in mind." I asked him.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.  
"Yes, Derek. I would like that." I said, not having a clue why I'd agreed anyway.

Walking out of his room, I had no clue where I was going. So I just kept walking until I came to the front door, I opened it and walked out.

_Where am I?_

I looked around until I found a metal plack on the wall of the building.

_A-54_

I live in _A-55, _so not to far away.

Running away from the buliding, I got to my room.

I sat on my bed.

"What the hell did I just agree to?" I mumbled to myself.

**Ok so what do you think!**

**This chapter was supost to be posted before school ended!**

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**The date will be on the next chapter.**


End file.
